


Murder on the Orient Express

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF, Murder on the Orient Express
Genre: Multi, Murder on the Orient Express - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 做一件早就想做的事情我就是不给那个凶手加tag，他不配
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Sebastian Kehl/Marco Reus, Sebastian Kehl/Tomáš Rosický, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“亲爱的托马斯，很快我就能见到你了，每一分每一秒我都想早点见到你，案件进展的很顺利....”索尔根·阿扎尔总算有机会给德莱尼----自己的未婚妻写信了，“我迫不及待的想要和你一起计划我们的婚礼。”  
索尔根摸了摸自己保养得很好的小胡子，当他从自己的老师-----著名的大侦探波洛那离开后他就学着老师留起了胡子，不过在索尔根脸上略显滑稽。

“帮我把它寄出去吧。”索尔根叫来酒店的服务员，“另外帮我准备辆车去火车站，谢谢。”  
“好的先生。”

近一个多月的调查终于是完成了，索尔根终于能离开君士坦丁堡，尤其是在这寒冷的冬天，此刻他的心已经飞到了远在摩纳哥的德莱尼那里。  
大片大片的乌云被从黑海来的风带到君士坦丁堡的上空和东南欧南下的风相遇进退两难，她的地理位置决定了这里的冬天总是乌云密布，凄风冷雨。而且冬天天也黑的特别早，刚下午五点就需要点灯，所以夜晚特别的漫长。

“啊我亲爱的哥哥，”索尔根来到火车站后发现今天的列车长是他亲爱的哥哥艾登·阿扎尔，“这是谁？一个妓女？”  
“哦天哪，你怎么知道我是妓女的？”在艾登脸上亲来亲去的女士展现出一种惊讶和兴奋感。  
“是啊，他就是这么的厉害，”艾登·阿扎尔回亲了她，“给你介绍一下，我弟弟，著名的侦探。”  
“哦~侦探，还是著名的。”她一边撩着艾登的领带一边看向索尔根，“日安了先生们，记得再找我阿扎尔先生。”说罢她就向市中心的方向走去。  
“再见~！”艾登朝妓女挥了挥手，眼神中充满了恋恋不舍。  
“行了哥哥，我的座位？”索尔根冲他白了个眼。  
“哦哦哦，欢迎来到东方快车豪华铁路之旅，您将在接下来的.....”  
“........”  
“三号车厢的包间我亲爱的弟弟。”艾登把帮着把弟弟的行李搬上车，“餐车在五号车厢。”

“米切尔，带索尔根·阿扎尔先生去他的房间。你有什么事就找他弟弟，他负责你们车厢。”艾登·阿扎尔说道。  
“你好米切尔，那就麻烦你了。”索尔根·阿扎尔点头示意了一下。  
“你好先生，请跟我来。”米切尔·朗格拉克将索尔根带到他的包厢。“有什么事您喊我就好。”  
“谢谢，当过兵？”索尔根突然问。  
“澳大利亚皇家空勤团先生。”米切尔回答之后就告退了。

“马上就能见到你了亲爱的。”索尔根将德莱尼的照片摆在桌子上自言自语了一阵就前往餐车吃早饭了。  
已经是早上九点了，是该吃点东西了。餐车只有一位女士，身材修长苗条，黑色的头发，三十五岁上下。从她吃早饭以及让服务员添咖啡的冷静样子来看，想必是个见多识广、经常旅行的人。  
索尔根·阿扎尔无事可做，为了打发无聊的时间，他假装若无其事地观察她起来。他判断，她是那种无论在哪儿都能照顾好自己的人，沉着能干。索尔根尤其欣赏她那几位端庄的五官和肤色略深的皮肤、顺洁的黑发以及那双冷淡的眼睛。  
女士和小阿扎尔四目相对，阿扎尔点了点头示意。

这时一个年长的男人出现打破了平静，他直接就坐到了小阿扎尔的边上。  
“你一出现就看得出你觉得自己有危险缺乏安全感。”索尔根·阿扎尔虽有不满但还是带着礼貌的语气说道。  
“您说得太对了阿扎尔先生，我觉得有人要取我的性命。”这个人说，“我叫罗伯逊·李万多夫斯基。”  
“名字可不像个波兰人啊。”  
“我在殖民地长大的，成年才回的欧洲。”  
“那么李万多夫斯基先生，您是干什么的？”  
“商人，但是我退休了。听着阿扎尔先生，我的性命，受到了威胁。我可以给你钱，很多钱。”  
“您如果听过我那大概知道我是不缺钱。先生，我只对感兴趣的案件工作，不是什么私人保镖。”  
“那我给你看个东西。”罗伯逊从大衣的口袋里掏出了一把小型左轮枪，“我时刻把他带在身上先生。”  
“这东西威胁不到我，告辞。”索尔根·阿扎尔起身就走。

索尔根离开时餐车又多了两人，一位老太太和她的女仆。老太太的打扮像是德国女伯爵，而她身边的人，则像个东欧人。  
当索尔根·阿扎尔再度回到餐车的时候已经是晚上了。


	2. Chapter 2

餐车很大，是经过改进之后的加长版。  
可索尔根发现到饭点了，整个餐车也就只有十几个人。  
年长的德国女伯爵和她的随从；下午看到的气质非凡的中年女士正和一位看起来正值眼神中却充满对周遭环境怀疑的中年男子；李万多夫斯基一个人在一个座位上，离他最近的座位上坐着两个看起来稍显年轻的男子，应该是他的助手之类的，索尔根这么想；窗边的位置上坐着三个衣着笔挺的男士，一个是医生，一个看起来是商人，还有一个，管家吗；最后在餐桌的角落里落着一对年轻的情侣，男的看起来有些暴躁，却对自己的另一半表现得很温柔。

“十一个人？”索尔根问着他的哥哥。  
“是啊十一个人，你看这个季节旅行的人就是少数。”  
“感觉他们各怀心事的样子，总觉得这趟旅程会有什么意外。”  
“谁不是各怀心事，放轻松吧弟弟，没事的，你会舒舒服服的回到欧洲的。”

大约十点的时候，列车在一个车站停下补充煤炭。医生和商人下车伸展四肢，索尔根和艾登也准备下去呼吸一下新鲜空气。  
“嘘”索尔根将手杖横在艾登前面，只听一位女生的声音。  
“放心吧先生们，我们会搞定的。”是索尔根上午在餐车观察的那位女士。  
“他们认识？”艾登问。  
“看起来是哦。”

旅行的第二天，大家的隔阂被打破了，昨天看似不合群的人们开始互相交谈了起来。不过年轻的情侣还是没有和其他人有交集。女伯爵将她的狗狗们带进了餐车。  
“哦天哪，狗上餐桌了，这是什么世界。”医生吐槽着。  
“克罗斯先生，见怪不怪啦。”  
“您叫巴....?”  
“巴特拉，西班牙人。”  
“西班牙，我很喜欢马德里。”克罗斯要了一杯咖啡，“来一杯？”  
“好的谢谢你。”

“狮牌车行，是我的，期待您有幸来我们车行租车布瓦什奇科夫斯基上校。”特尔施特根和上校介绍着他车行的情况。  
“我听过这名字，不用再喊我上校了，我已经不是军人了。”布瓦什奇科夫斯基摆了摆手。

“罗曼·魏登费勒，”魏登费勒将手伸向小阿扎尔，“您好阿扎尔先生，我曾为您的老师工作过一段时间，那是在你拜师之前。”  
“您好魏登费勒先生，很荣幸。”索尔根客套了一下。  
两人寒暄了交换了各自旅游的经历。  
“那个女伯爵是谁？”索尔根问魏登费勒。  
“汉斯·约阿希姆女伯爵，北威斯特法伦很有权势的一个贵族。”  
“哦是吗。”  
“边上是她的女仆托马斯，那边那位女士呢则是，”罗曼指了指索尔跟第一天打量很久的那位女士，“巴斯蒂安，很有名的女演员。”  
“哦~难怪我看着面熟。”  
“至于杜尔姆和金特尔，德国下莱茵州的歌唱艺术家。”  
“就是那对情侣？”  
“没错。”  
“您可真是了如执掌啊先生。”  
“很巧他们都曾经或现在是我的客户。”

夜

索尔根觉得一时间难以入睡了。首先是没有了火车的晃动，如果外面是个车站，那这未免也太安静了。与之相比车厢里的动静未免也太大声了。索尔根听见隔壁的房间里有走动声、流水声、水溅出来的声音等等...总之声音异常的丰富。

索尔根·阿扎尔躺在床上看着天花板，外面的车站出奇的安静。

叮·······叮········叮

列车员呢？索尔根有点不耐烦，他感觉到自己喉咙有点干。

叮·······叮········叮

终于，过道响起一阵急促的脚步声，列车员来了，他敲开索尔根的门。  
“来瓶矿泉水谢谢。另外我们到哪了，为什么外面这么安静。”  
“是这样的先生，我们被大雪困住了，请您就这么呆一晚，明天就会有人来救我们了。您的矿泉水一会就到。”

第二天早上，索尔根和大家来到餐车。  
“天哪我们被困住了阿扎尔先生。”罗曼率先迎了上去。  
“这是我和车行的名片。”特尔施特根这时候还不忘做他的生意。  
“我们这会在哪？”  
“在温科夫齐和布罗德之间，没事的我亲爱的弟弟，我记得有一次我们呆了七天呢。车上的食物管够。”艾登·阿扎尔走了进来。

“先生们，我怎么敲李万多夫斯基先生的门都没反应。”米切尔匆匆忙跑了进来。  
“走，过去看看。”艾登拉着索尔根，走之前他去车长室取了钥匙。

“哦我的老天爷。”当三人来到李万多夫斯基的房间前打开房门后发现李万多夫斯基浑身是血的躺在床上，早已没有了生命的迹象。  
“快把医生请过来。”索尔根令米切尔去找克罗斯。  
“哦我的上帝。”克罗斯不敢相信眼前看到的。  
“医生，他的死亡时间是？”索尔根问。  
“大约凌晨一点。身中十一二刀或十五刀。”克罗斯向索尔根·阿扎尔汇报他的检查情况。  
“这刺得很混乱。”索尔根观察了一下尸体。  
“是的，而且，这么多刀都是随意刺的，有些刀只是划了下，几乎没有造成伤害，看起来像是有人盲目疯狂胡乱刺一通。”  
“让大家都呆在餐车吧。”艾登·阿扎尔示意米切尔把克罗斯带回去。

“我的弟弟，你可要帮帮我。”艾登拽着索尔根的手，“我代表东方快车公司，代表咱们家族企业。不不不，你别拒绝我。”  
“哥哥，我只是度假回家。”  
“那你就当海边一次解谜，好弟弟，这可是命案。等到南斯拉夫警方到来，不知道还会发生什么。求求你了。”  
“好吧，交给我了哥哥。”索尔根答应了下来，印象中这是哥哥第一次求他，从小到大，不管什么事，哥哥都是一口答应弟弟的请求。  
“我需要列车的平面图以及所有人的护照。”  
“没问题。”


	3. Chapter 3

“女士们先生们，很不幸我们的列车发生了起命案，受东方快车公司的委托我觉得彻查这个案子。希望大家配合我。”索尔根·阿扎尔和艾登·阿扎尔回到车厢向大家解释道。

“这太可怕了。”  
“会有这种事？”  
“天呐，先是遇到大雪，接着又是命案。”  
乘客们乱成了一团。

“听我说各位，我需要你们一个个的接受我的询问，就在隔壁车厢的吸烟室，好吗。”

“那么您，巴特拉先生，李万多夫斯基的助手是吗？”索尔根首先询问了死者身边最亲近的人。  
“是的先生，我有话和你说...”巴特拉回答道。  
“你什么时候认识他的？”索尔根没有理会。  
“有一段时间了先生，大约三年前吧。”巴特拉说着拿出了几封信，“先生，这是那天晚上之前他看过的信。他没有和我说信的内容，只是看过之后脸色很不好。”  
“让我看看。”索尔根扫了一眼眉头紧了一下，“那么我能先暂时保存这些信件么？”  
“当然先生，没有问题。”  
“好了谢谢您先生，没有什么事了。”  
“好的先生，有事再喊我就好了。”巴特拉起身告退。  
“等一下，对了，昨天晚上您在哪？”索尔根在巴特拉临走前问了一句。  
“和马茨在一块先生。那个男仆。”  
“你们关系很要好吗？”  
“只是工作上的同事先生。”  
“好的没什么事了，谢谢。”索尔根向巴特拉点头示意询问结束。

“现在可不是什么海边解密了哥哥。”待巴特拉离开吸烟室之后，索尔根对身边的艾登说道，“我知道死者的身份了。”  
“这是什么意思，死者不是叫罗伯逊·李万多夫斯基么？”艾登·阿扎尔不理解弟弟什么意思。  
“不，我想这是他改过的名字，我说的是他的真名哥哥。”索尔根顿了顿，“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”  
“该死的，我好像在哪听过这个名字。”  
“你知道多特蒙德家族惨案吗。”素尔根看着窗外叹了口气。  
“多特蒙德家族惨案是吗，”艾登拧着眉头，“我记得几年前的案子吧，在报纸上见过。”  
“看看吧。”索尔根指着这几封信。  
艾登拿起桌上的信件：

‘我们知道你做了什么。’  
‘记得Jadon·Sancho。’

信件内容是用报纸上的字母剪拼上去的。

“皮什切克是波兰一位非常优秀的飞行员，退役之后他来都德国遇到了多特蒙德家族的长女马尔科·罗伊斯，两人恋爱非常幸福，有着一双儿女。其中的小女儿杰登·桑乔更是被视为家里的掌上明珠，三岁的时候她被绑架了，绑匪要了巨额的赎金。我不想啰嗦后来繁琐的细节，最后普鲁士警方费劲心思也没找到嫌疑人，多特蒙德家族只得支付巨额的赎金，结果付完钱之后他们发现了孩子的尸体，已经死了两周了。这件事在社会上激起了极大的愤慨。更糟的是罗伊斯当时已怀有身孕，受了巨大打击的她早产生下了一个死胎，母子都没能挺住。”索尔根向艾登娓娓叙述那庄惨案。  
“我记得还有个死者。”  
“内文·苏博蒂奇，罗伊斯母亲的养女，和罗伊斯情同亲姐妹警方当时认定她知道绑架案的细节，无视姑娘歇斯底里的否认。最后绝望之下跳楼了，事后证明她绝对是清白的。”  
“你是如何知道这么详细的细节。”  
“卢卡什·皮什切克本人亲口告诉我的，”说到这里，索尔根低头用手扶了下脑袋，“他写信向我求助，当我收到信的时候一切都太迟了。皮什切克先生被人发现倒在血泊里，开枪自尽的。”  
“那多特蒙德家族还有人么？”  
“很遗憾我不知道更多，瓦茨克女公爵很久没有出现在公众的视野里，掌管家族的塞巴斯蒂安·凯尔和她的配偶托马什·罗西基十几年前就慢慢将家族管理交给了罗伊斯。只记得瓦茨克还有个孙子，应该是罗伊斯的堂兄弟。最可怜的还是小普利希奇，没人知道他的下落，他的爸爸妈妈妹妹全都不在人世了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“那么医生，您是德意志人吗？”索尔跟开始对大家进行盘问。  
“是的，但是我很小的时候就不在了，跟着父母周游四方，长大后在西班牙学医。”托尼·克罗斯回到着。  
“你听过多特蒙德家族惨案么？”索尔跟突然问道。  
“当然，太可怕了。可这和这次事件有什么关系呢。”  
“被杀死的人，就是当年的凶手---R·L.”  
“哦老天爷。”克罗斯喝了口茶。  
“那么您昨天夜里在哪呢？”  
“跟那位开租车公司的先生聊天聊到很晚，我们感觉就像是多年未见的老朋友一样。”  
“你们之前不认识？”  
“不，不认识，这次旅行第一次见。可是我们话题兴趣十分相投。”  
“好的谢谢你先生。”索尔根终结了对话，“麻烦您叫女伯爵他们进来好吗？”  
“没问题。”克罗斯起身告辞。

“您知道多特蒙德家族惨案吗，阁下。”索尔根起身鞠了鞠躬，开门见山的问。  
“当然，”女伯爵沉默了一会，“杰登是我的教女，汉斯·约阿希姆这个名字是瓦茨克赐予的。”  
“我想告诉您死者就是杀害杰登的凶手。”  
“呸”女伯爵非常生气，“是吗，终于。”  
“我可以问一下您昨晚在哪么？”  
“晚上我喊过我的女仆将狗抱给我。”  
“我可以问一下您的女仆么？”  
“我可以为她的人格担保。”女伯爵说道。  
“您是捷克人吗？”索尔根突然用捷克语问女仆。  
“我会说捷克话，我的父母是，我在普鲁士长大的。”  
“那您的名字其实是托马什？”索尔根追问。  
“是的，不过大家都说托马斯，也无所谓了。”  
“我没有更多问题了。麻烦您.....”索尔根刚想说喊魏登费勒就发现他已经在走廊上了。

托马什将女伯爵扶出门外，罗曼朝他们两个都微微鞠了躬。这让索尔根有些不解，这两天的管擦罗曼对所有人最多都是俯首示意。  
“咱们换个环境吧。”索尔根出门邀请罗曼到雪地里透透气。  
“没问题，都把我憋坏了。”魏登费勒欣然接受。  
“在您的生涯中或者您的公司，是否有为多特蒙德家族做过事？”  
“当然了先生，瓦茨克女公爵是位很好的客户，也是我的恩人，可以说我的公司正是在他的帮助下建立的。”  
“那么您应该了解这个家族的惨案咯？”  
罗曼附身团起一团雪球奋力向前方扔去，“永远玩不了。罗伊斯，我是看着她长大的，多好的一个姑娘，她......”罗曼哽咽了。  
“那我要告诉你，”索尔根拍了拍罗曼的背，“死者就是当年的凶手。”  
“好啊，好啊。”罗曼双手握紧了拳头。

“啊！”突然传来了一声女人的惨叫。索尔根和罗曼迅速向案发现场奔去。  
巴斯蒂安的背部被一把刀插着。  
“快去叫医生。”罗曼大声的喊道，一旁的列车员连忙跑去找克罗斯。  
“有个人，有个人冲了进来，袭击了我。”巴斯蒂安痛苦的说道。  
这一会女伯爵的女仆和克罗斯都赶到了。  
“我曾经做过护士，可以协助医生。”托马什发现了索尔根异样的眼神。  
索尔根不再说些什么，而是略有所思的走回昨晚的案发现场。  
“您曾经当过警探是吧？”索尔根遇见了正在案发现场附近徘徊的布瓦什奇科夫斯基。  
“哦什么？不没有先生，我以前一直在军队中。”布瓦什奇科夫斯基否认道。  
“你的行为确实是军人的举止，但眼神和举动与当过警探的人非常的相像，或者说只有当过警探的人才会露出的神情、眼神和举动。”索尔根追问道。  
“也许和我在军中当过宪兵有关系。”布瓦什奇科夫斯基还是否认着。  
“那您应该没有听过多特蒙德家族惨案这个案子吧。如果您之前一直在军队中服役的话。”  
“不，我听过这个案子，但也仅仅是知道这个有这么一件事。”  
索尔根·阿扎尔隐隐约约感到上校的不安与愤怒。  
“那么您在这做什么呢？”索尔根追问上校。  
“路过加好奇罢了。”上校摊了摊手，“那么您找到真凶了么？”  
“没有，结果又发生一起案子，巴斯蒂安被人刺了。”  
“哦天哪，这太恐怖了。”  
“这么大的喊声你没听到么？”  
“不，没有，我之前在自己的房间。”布瓦什奇科夫斯基指了指前车的位置。“或许距离太远了。”  
这次索尔根没有回答他，而是自己一个人又看了看现场。

最后他来到杜尔姆和金特尔的车厢，发现罗伯特的男仆马茨也在这里。这让索尔根有些疑惑。  
“那我先告退一下。”马茨注意到侦探的到来。  
索尔根和马茨互相点头示意。  
“终于我发现，在我眼前的人是多么不可思议。”索尔根扶着车厢的门框说道。  
“你想说些什么？！”金特尔一脸不爽，杜尔姆在一旁安抚着他。  
“当我发现死者是五年前多特蒙德惨案的凶手的时候我终于想起我在哪见过这张面孔。”索尔根·阿扎尔眼睛直勾勾的看着金特尔。  
“这是怎么回事，你说昨晚的死者就是五年前多特蒙德家族惨案的凶手？”  
“二位都是著名的歌手，我虽然未曾亲临二位演出现场也从未见过二位，可是终于我发现死者就是R·L的时候我才想起我在哪见过你们，或者说你-----金特尔先生。”索尔根的双眼依然盯着金特尔，“你的面孔让我想起了年轻的罗伊斯小姐。一个男人和一个女人会有如此相像的面容只有一个解释，那就是你是瓦茨克公爵唯一的孙子，罗伊斯小姐的堂弟-----普鲁士男爵马蒂亚斯·金特尔。你从未在人前说出你的爵位，我说对了吗。”  
“你出去！！！！”金特尔火爆的冲向索尔根，很快他被杜尔姆拦住了。  
索尔根·阿扎尔赶紧跑开，他知道自己根本不是金特尔的对手。

晚餐的时间，坐在角落的金特尔还是一脸怒气的看着索尔根·阿扎尔。  
“他是怎么回事？”艾登问着弟弟。  
“暴躁，他就是这样。”索尔根继续切着盘中的鱼肉。  
“您约我先生？”特尔施特根在阿扎尔兄弟面前坐下。  
“是的先生，我想问问您在建立租车公司之前为谁当过司机？”索尔根放下手中的刀叉问。  
“您真是......我可从来没说过我当过司机啊。”特尔施特根看着餐单又看了看索尔根笑着回答。  
“不好意思，我进入自己的车厢之前无意间看见您的桌上有一张照片，一个年轻的司机戴着司机帽和身旁一位年轻女士的合照，距离分寸把握即不像情人又不只是普通的主仆关系。”索尔根身体靠了靠座椅背，“您知道多特蒙德家族惨案吗？”  
“当然，这太可怕了。当时欧洲都传遍了。”特尔施特根神情有些不自然了。  
“昨晚的死者就是当年的凶手。”  
特尔施特根一脸震惊。  
“照片中的女人，是罗伊斯小姐吧。”索尔根继续问。  
“您不会是认为我杀了人？我当然想杀了那个王八蛋，可是我现在才知道是他。”  
“不不不，您不必激动。”索尔根看着特尔施特根的反应确实不像在说谎。“祝您用餐愉快。”  
索尔根示意艾登和他一起离开。

“我想明天就清理的差不多了。”艾登对他弟弟说到，“你找出凶手了吗？”  
“明天我会告诉你答案哥哥。”

索尔根·阿扎尔回到自己的包厢，端起了德莱尼的照片：  
亲爱的托马斯，我知道事件的真相了。虽然他们有些人满嘴谎言。一直以来我一直认为正义必须得到伸张，法律里有罪和无罪界限分明，然而这次我却不知道该怎么做了。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早饭结束之后，艾登·阿扎尔把大家带到附近的一个山洞里。里面摆着十二张椅子和一张长桌。  
艾登示意列车员米切尔也就坐，自己则拿着枪站在这些人的身后。  
不一会，索尔根·阿扎尔缓缓从他们面前走近。

“我知道凶手是谁了，不过不是一个人。”索尔根·阿扎尔想了一会才开口。

众人面面相嘘

“我想了好一会才弄清我的推论，为什么在这寒冷的冬天，十二人，互不相识的十二人，在听到多特蒙德家族惨案之后都第一时间否认是否有关系的十二人会一同登上这辆列车。  
这件事情有两种结论，第一种，或许有些地方存在疑点但又合情合理.....而第二种，既是真相却又....又十分复杂。  
第一种结论，罗伯逊有个仇家，在列车第一次停靠的时候偷偷溜上车然后杀了他，有成功逃脱了。”

“不不不，这不合理！”艾登喊道。“那刺伤巴斯蒂安的是什么人。”

“收益最大的是谁，这名死者本身又是早该被绞刑的凶手。”索尔根没有理会哥哥，“这么做或许是减轻精神上的痛苦？为了赶走脑海中难以入眠的叫声？”索尔根审视着所有人，“凶手就在我们之中。

汉斯-约阿希姆·瓦茨克公爵，还有他忠实的管家魏登费勒先生。是的当我看见魏登费勒对她行礼如此与众不同之后我就猜到了，还有就是我问女伯爵时她直呼‘瓦茨克赐予她的爵位’，那么只有本人才会不带爵位的直呼其名吧。接着就是托马什，捷克人，从她的举动中明显看出她不是一个劳动者，而在这里确是女伯爵的贴身女仆。当我发现他在巴斯蒂安受伤时那种关心.....雅各布·布瓦什奇科夫斯基上校，或者库巴，当年你就是负责此案的警探，也是皮什切克亲密的战友最好的兄弟，却矢口否认他从未在普鲁士当过警探。卢卡什在信中跟我提起过你的。还有杜尔姆和她的恋人马蒂亚斯·金特尔，罗伊斯唯一的堂弟。我们之中还有和罗伊斯小姐亲密的司机，我想早在幼年时你父亲为多特蒙德家族工作的时候你们是童年的玩伴吧，之后在多特蒙德家族的支持下建立的商业帝国，这份恩情无论如何也报答不了。还有医生，你说你和司机先生在这次旅行中第一次见面，但我想你们三个从小就玩在一起吧，而且还是罗伊斯小姐的初恋。皮什切克在信中提起过罗伊斯小姐的初恋叫托尼。那么你的全名----托尼·克罗斯。那么本案还有一个含冤被迫自杀的人，内文·苏博蒂奇小姐，罗伊斯小姐父母的养女，同罗伊斯情同亲姐妹。巴特拉先生，是苏博蒂奇的弟弟吧，这是我唯一不确定的地方。马茨·胡梅尔斯，一个商人的男仆为什么可以很平易接近暴躁的金特尔，只有一个原因，那就是他也是多特蒙德家族的人....”  
“我爱内文，多好的女孩。”胡梅尔斯低声抽泣着。瓦茨克摸了摸胡梅尔斯的狗头。巴特拉则低头不语。  
“为什么还有列车员，对了-----米切尔·朗格拉克，绰号小拦截，曾经欧洲最优秀的保镖却在那次事件后销声匿迹。”索尔根继续说着。  
“如果当时我没有请假离开，皮什切克先生曾在战场上救过我的命，我却没能守住他们一家.....”  
“还有一个十分关键的人物，而且只有她，失去的比你们所有人还要多，罗伊斯的母亲，小杰登的外婆，曾经红极一时的演员，为了家族退出公众视野，却在今天献上了最后一部精彩的好戏，巴斯蒂安小姐，或者说，普鲁士伯爵塞巴斯蒂安·凯尔。”

塞巴斯蒂安·凯尔褪去了伪装，“你是位极其聪明的男人。”

“一起命案造成了一条生命的逝去，当R·L杀死杰登·桑乔的时候，十几条生命随之破碎、扭曲、终结。他们要求正义！”索尔根·阿扎尔在众人面前义正言辞的说道，接着他又换了一种缓和的语气，“尽管那么多受到伤害的灵魂，可我们还是要找出，在他们之中，谁是凶手，是谁拿起了刀。答案是：凭一己之力无法做到。

两个人也不行，唯一的可能就是，你们所有人。所有人一起，一起参与了。哪怕计划被突如其来的雪崩打乱，哪怕出现了一位该死的侦探，出神入化的即兴表演，以及一个知道如何避开要害的医生。每个人都清楚的知道自己的角色。”

“是我的计划，我召集了他们。”萨巴斯蒂安·凯尔开口说道。“我让库巴去追查莱万的下落，让巴特拉和胡梅尔斯接近他，安排朗格拉克当这列车的列车员，这样哪怕实在漆黑的夜晚也能正确的召集所有人来到他的房间...”

“然后你们所有人，一人一刀，向床上的凶手刺了进去。带着你们的愤怒、憎恨、对逝去亲人的思念还有每晚备受折磨的梦魇。一切就这么完成了，为了无辜的亡灵，Life for Life。复仇。”索尔根说。  
“被绞死的人是我，和他们无关！这是我一手策划的！”凯尔激动的站了起来。“告诉警擦这都是我，一个人！反正我早已没有活下去的意义了。他们还有机会。他们应该继续活下去，在某个地方....找到快乐。让我来结束这一切。”  
凯尔哽咽了一会继续说，“他们不是杀人犯，他们都是好人。他们可以继续做好人。”  
“凡是要么是对的，要么是错误的。现在多了你们，我无法做出判断。由你们来裁决，”索尔根看了看他们所有人，将一把枪放在众人前的桌子上，“如果你们想逃避你们所犯下的错误，那么你们只能再多杀一个人。我不会阻止你们。”  
“你不能让他们杀了你。”艾登在后面喊着。  
“你们把我的尸体扔进山里，这样到了下个站台就能清白地走出。你们必须把握封口，艾登可以说谎，可我不能。动手啊！随便你们中的哪一个！”索尔根突然咆哮。  
“不要”众人看着举起枪的凯尔。

凯尔举起手枪对着索尔根，“我的心早已和罗伊斯他们一同死去了。”接着瞬间将枪口对准自己的下巴扳扣扳机.....

枪内没有子弹。

列车继续向前出发，到了下一个站台之后，警方将尸体抬走。  
“女士们先生们，”索尔根来到餐车与众人道别，“通过这起案子我意识到，正义的天平未必能永远保持平衡。而这也让我学会了，去接受这个世界的不平衡。车上没有杀人犯，只有需要重生的人。警方已经接受了我的第一种结论，凶手独自作案并成功逃离。现在我要下车去办结案手续了，你们都可以自由的离开。愿你们可以就此找回安宁，希望我们都是。”

亲爱的皮什切克先生，终于我可以给你回信了，至少我脑海中的想法以及我内心的感受。在某个地方，你可以听到，我现在已经揭开了案件的真相，结果令人十分不安。我见了人性的破碎，那么多不幸的人生，那么多的痛苦和愤怒，被内心深处的那份悲痛所支配着。我一直愿意相信人类是理性且文明的，我的存在正是基于这份信念，加上我看事物的独特方法以及我那点脑细胞。但现在我或许需要转变一下，听从我内心的声音。

（完）


End file.
